Passé Présent Futur
by RenardeDePapier
Summary: OS Tiva, rétrospective sur la relation Tony-Ziva au fil du temps, un soir en Israël (Tag to 11x02 l'écho du passé)


Passé, présent, futur

 _Hello ! Après des années passée à lire des fanfictions sur ce site, je me lance enfin ! Ceci est donc ma toute première fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review. Bonne lecture !_

 **Passé**

Plusieurs fois, il avait cru la perdre. Et rien que d'y penser lui coupait le souffle et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il y avait eu Michael Rivkin et la Somalie, CIRay, son enlèvement par le tueur de port-en-port, l'explosion du QG du NCIS et Adam Eshel. Autant de fois qui lui avaient fait comprendre combien sa vie était vide sans elle à ses côtés.

Depuis le début, il y avait eu cette alchimie entre eux, cette étincelle, mais au fil des années, leur relation s'était étoffée. Ils s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre quand, après son retour de Somalie, il l'aidait à se battre contre les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit. Pour lutter contre ses idées noires, il lui racontait des anecdotes de son enfance et peu à peu, elle avait commencé à faire de même. Ils avaient développé une réelle complicité, un langage rien qu'à eux, langage corporel constitué de gestes et de regards, mais jamais ils n'avaient franchi la ligne rouge.

A cause de la règle 12 peut être, mais pas seulement. Tous deux, terrifiés à l'idée de s'engager, de gâcher ce qu'ils avaient déjà, cette incroyable amitié qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout, avaient enfoui leurs sentiments au plus profond d'eux-même. Ils avaient eu Paris, Berlin, une opération sous couverture alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. C'est en ces moments-là qu'ils s'étaient dit « Et si.. ? Et si ça fonctionnait ? », une lueur d'espoir rapidement éteinte lorsqu'ils retournaient à la réalité, à la fin de leur mission.

 **Présent**

Il l'a retrouvée quelques jours auparavant, guidé par les indices qu'elle a laissés sur son chemin : son étoile de David, une photo d'enfance. Dans les champs d'oliviers, il lui a ouvert son coeur. Au diable la règle 12, Gibbs et Washington sont bien loin d'ici. Elle, par contre, est juste là, plus belle que jamais.

"T'es pas obligée de faire ça toute seule. Rentre à Washington avec moi, lui a-t-il demandé

-Ce que j'ai mis en premier sur ma liste c'est... « Je veux rendre mon insigne »

-Je ne te parle pas du NCIS. Tu peux devenir laveuse de carreaux, ça m'est égal. Mais reviens. Ecoute, je veux seulement que tu rentres avec moi.

-Je crois pas que...

-Ziva, écoute. Je sais que c'est difficile. Et je sais aussi que tu veux changer. Je peux changer avec toi"

Il porte lentement la main de l'israélienne à ses lèvres, sa main qui parait si petite entre les siennes et y dépose un léger baiser. Elle prend la tête de son partenaire entre ses mains, caressant lentement son visage comme pour en mémoriser chaque détail et amène son front contre le sien.

"Je me bats pour toi, Ziva" murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Elle ferme les yeux un court instant, savourant son prénom dans sa bouche et ses mots, ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un. Elle, qui a grandi avec un père pour qui son travail comptait plus que sa famille. Elle, qui a été entraînée à tuer sans aucun sentiment. Elle, qui, des années plus tôt, en était venue à douter de la simple existence de l'amour et était convaincue que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme elle.

Ses années au NCIS, auprès de ceux qu'elle considère maintenant comme sa famille lui ont appris à reprendre goût à la vie. Et aujourd'hui, elle sait que Tony est sincère et elle se sent en sécurité entre ses bras.

"Je sais" lui répond-elle.

Main dans la main, ils sont retournés à la villa.

Plus tard, Ziva est ressortie. Profitant de la fraicheur relative du soir, elle est allée s'asseoir à même le sol, à quelques pas de la maison. La nuit était tombée et sous ses yeux s'étendent une myriade d'étoiles. Toutes ces étoiles qui l'apaisent et qu'on ne voit dans le ciel urbain de Washington.

Elle a entendu ses pas avant de le voir mais ne s'est pas retournée, reconnaissant sans peine la démarche de son partenaire. Ils se connaissent si bien. Elle a simplement attendu dans le noir, qu'il fasse un geste, qu'il dise un mot.

« Ziva ?

Elle a tapé le sol près d'elle, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

-Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle lui fait non de la tête, sans prononcer un mot et il s'assoit, un silence confortable s'installant autour d'eux. La jeune femme pose sa tête sur son épaule et il passe son bras autour de sa taille fine. Elle parait si fragile à cet instant...

De longues minutes passent avant que l'un d'eux ne parle. A un moment, il croit même qu'elle s'est endormie, bercée par le calme du lieu et la douceur de la nuit mais c'est elle qui rompt le silence quelques instants plus tard.

« C'est dans ce jardin, qu'on jouait Tali et moi, quand on était petites. On pouvait passer des heures à se courir après et la nuit, on s'asseyait ici, et on inventait des histoires que l'on se racontait. Je... Je voudrais tant qu'elle soit encore là... »

Sa voix se brise sur ces dernières paroles et il sent son cœur se déchirer. Lui ne prononce pas un mot. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne guérirait la blessure laissée par la mort de Tali, mais il la serre encore un peu plus fort contre lui, sa tête venant reposer contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de son corps, dans l'espoir de lui transmettre du réconfort, de la tendresse, un peu de chaleur humaine. Il l'entend qui sanglote silencieusement, devine les larmes qui dévalent sur ses joues, irrépressibles. Peu à peu, elle se calme, écoute les battements de son cœur, perçoit son souffle dans ses cheveux et sa main qui caresse son dos.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se lèvent, ils ne savent pas combien de temps a passé. Une heure, trois ? Ils ne le sauront jamais. Mais chacun a profité de ce moment partagé, de leurs sentiments presque mis à nus dans l'obscurité rassurante de la nuit israéllienne.

Ils sent encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la douceur et l'intensité du baiser qu'ils se sont offerts, comme un au revoir. Ce baiser le hantera longtemps. Ces souvenirs resteront à jamais gravés dans son esprit.

Ils auront peut-être un futur ensemble. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et entra dans l'avion.

 **Futur ?**


End file.
